


The space dust of me will whispered “I love you”

by LadyKadilion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, English translation of my previous fanfic, F/M, I am so sorry for this, I completed the translation in two days, Now you can read the angst in your native language, SO MUCH ANGST GUYS, but it get better, but pour yourself a cup of tea before doing it, but you saw the warnings, i am so proud, in some way, sorry for the possible mistakes, you ask for it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion
Summary: This is the story of how two lovers entered together in a forgotten region of the Galaxy, in order to defeat once and for all the enemy that threatened their lives and the lives of everyone in the Universe, having as only weapon the strength of their powers, and the singular connecting of their intertwined hearts.





	The space dust of me will whispered “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El polvo estelar de mí susurrará "Te amo"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007802) by [LadyKadilion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion). 



> **(Translation of notes in the Fic in Spanish)** _It took me two hours to write this fic in my notebook, and more than six hours to transfer it to a Word. You have already seen the warnings, but I go back to prevent you; this fic have a lot of angst, is sad, I cried writing it, but I'm proud to have done it, because it is one of the few fics that I could end up in a burst of inspiration as cathartic as I had last night._  
>  _I hope you enjoy it, do not forget to leave kudos and comments if you like it, and not curb with the latest, here constructive criticism is accepted._  
>  _As a final point, I will highlight that the title is from a poem by David Jones, taken from his book "Love and Space Dust", you can find the complete poem at the end._  
>  _While I was writing the fic I also heard some music:_  
>  _"Soulseeker" by Two steps from Hell_  
>  _"No son of mine" by OST de Game of Thrones_  
>  _"The real North" by OST de Game of Thrones_  
>  **More notes:** Well, here's the translation, it took me two days, but as promised in my Tumblr (Iamyourscarletvision), I would complete it until the end, because many have problems with the Spanish version. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes if you find one. Make me know about it in the comments, please.  
>  More music? yes, all the freaking OST of the season 6 of Game of Thrones, "Hold the Door" and "The Tower" are my favs, also the version of "The Children" by Zyrah Rose.  
> Murray Gold's music (Doctor Who) "The greatest story never told", "The life and death of Amy Pond", "Infinite Potential", "The long song", "Vale decem" and "This is Gallifrey".  
> "Evey reborn" by Dario Marianelli (V for vendetta)  
> And the last one by Ursine Vulpine "Wicked Game feat. Annaca"  
>  **I recommend listening all this while reading the fic, as I did while I was writing and translating it.**  
>  I hope you enjoy the fic :)

There exist a region in the Universe, cold and dark as it once was the Cosmos before its birth, a sector of the galaxy where it’s said that agonal stars come to die in the last century of their ancient lives, where planets are nothing more than rough and dry rocks, dying ghosts, wandering in a dark and lifeless nebula. They are only mirrors of what was once a prosperous past, now extinct by time.

Ancient legends as time itself go back to a period in which the stars shone in the sky, of planet full of life and rising civilizations, but which they were devastated by a destructive, massive and unstoppable force. Hundreds of years of death and destruction, of hushed voices and silenced peoples, of which there are only remnants of what was once called _"the Great Dying"._

A being, a giant, _a titan,_ say some manuscripts. A being so full of hate that just with raise his hands could disintegrate the life and reduce the brightness of the stars to convert them into gaseous ghosts. A monster who dared to serve death, using an omnipotent power which even the oldest languages don't dared to mention.

Thanks to that Being, nothing can survive that region of the universe anymore, nothing is strong enough to bring out the spark of life again, pushing back the shadows of death that he commands from his throne in the very core of that mortality, crawling through the neighboring constellations like skeletal fingers, which provide only darkness at every particle that is touched.

And likewise, nothing can penetrate within this dark region without being absorbed by the darkness he commands, which suffocate the outsiders like a shroud, making them feel in their hearts the approach of danger, and the threat of their inevitable death.

He is owner and master of every dying soul that goes into his domains, for that reason, when two mortals dared to challenge him, entering into the black stardust and the dying stars that did not offer more than icy patches of light in the darkness, the Titan was forced to respond to the insult by using his destructive power over the invaders.

But the invaders had something that Thanos don't knew, and they could face the first attacks of the Titan, entering to the confines of the devastated nebula to reach the core of it.

And now, after a long struggle against the Mad Titan, both mortal beings seem to have reached the edge of their strengths. Wounded and tired, protecting each other, they only invoked their forces in the hope that if they could end the Titan, not only them but the whole galaxy or even the universe would be rid of the deadly claws of darkness that preceded him. There will be no more death, no more destruction, and the spark of life would reborn one more time in the darker confines of the Cosmos that have suffered under his hands. 

Both beings have a special bond, and despite having a big responsibility over their shoulders, when every powerful hero had been defeated by the titan in front of them, when at one point hope seemed nothing more than a solemn dream, both beings also fought, in the bottom of their hearts, to preserve and safeguard the union that they shared, and the future that they knew would be lost if the monster could dominate and win the battle.

All would be lost, each soul of the universe, every bright star in the sky, every night meeting and word of affection that they kept in their memories and in their hearts, treasured as the most precious relic.

And now, when it seemed that the Titan recoiled from the power of the counter of the couple, a clash of his gloved hand hit the atmosphere around them, destroying with shockwaves parts of the cold asteroid where took place the battle, and throwing both opponents through the air, crashing obstreperously on the floor.

One of them, a synthetic being with the appearance of a man, had been previously wounded, and was lying semiconscious on the side of her companion, who sat up quickly and raised her arms before her, creating a scarlet shield in an attempt to block the continuous attacks that the Mad Titan launched in their direction.

"Vision!? Vision, can you hear me?!" The desperate voice of the black-haired woman broke the silence that had settled in the mind of synthezoid, which opened his eyes and tried to sit with the little strength he had left.

"Vision, I need you to run away from here ... I need you to go. The stone can not fall into the hands of... " A powerful blast severed her words and the woman fell to her knees. Using all possible energy she had left, she invoked a huge shield of force that engulfed both with its protective power.

"I will not leave you" Vision had already built, resting his elbows on the floor. He noted his legs, which had suffered most from the impact. He could see in one of them the the synthetic flesh open and the vibranium bone, of a chilly silver, reflecting the glow of the powers of the Scarlet Witch. He could not feel them.

"You need to get out of here!” Wanda cried, panicked when her force shield began to weaken under the power of the attacks of the enemy. "You can not be in danger! I can beat him!"

"You can not alone, Wanda, I will not abandon you" as he could, he crawled using his arms where the girl was kneeling on the edge of her forces. "Take my hand and absorbs my energy, focus on the Mind Gem... I know you can absorb some of its power."

He extends his arm and touched her wrist. She did not look down, but Vision could see the glistening trail that the tears had left behind in her ashen cheeks.

"I'm going to drain all your chance of survival!" Cried the woman, while her shield blinked before their eyes.

"There is no chance in my future if you are who can not survive"

_Take my power, Wanda._

When the warmth of her fingers intertwined with his, Vision felt Wanda's mind connected with his own, and with that, the power of Infinity Stone installed on his forehead throb with a huge force while being drained, protesting against the invasion. Vision withstood the pain of being stripped of the energy he used to regenerate, welcoming the figure of his companion in his mind, giving her his power with all that remained of his strength.

And then the chaos began.

The huge load of energy that Wanda had received blew up her power in all directions; flares of scarlet energy wrapped the young woman, creating a vortex that increases in intensity as she sat up in all her glory and raised her arms to the Titan in front of her, menacing and unstoppable, while Vision was expelled meters backward, leaving his broken body out of the reach of powerful enemy that threatened both their lives.

From his position, the synthezoid could see how the atmosphere around the woman glowed with a deep scarlet, while the powerful vortex of uncontrollable power grew in intensity, strength and magnitude. Pure chaos originated from an inaccessible core, fighting a juggernaut, which gradually backed away, unable to curb the power of the Scarlet Witch.

Vision watched dumbfounded the chaotic storm of glowing power, which touched without damaging his crimson skin with warm waves of energy, it electrifying inside him and giving him the strength to lift his body a few seconds of his position on the floor, watching the scene with fear in his heart.

"Wanda!" His desperate scream drowns in the fury of the storm, unable to reach the small figure in the middle of all that chaos.

The fear and despair of the synthezoid could not cut the meters that separated him from the woman he loved. Unable to reach to her by any means, unable to get her out of that catastrophic trance in which she had fallen, which seemed to engulf her figure, and Vision wondered, afraid, if that chaotic energy dancing dangerously around the body of the young woman will end up destroying not only Thanos, but her too.

But the fear that gripped his heart was not comparable to the horror that paralyzed his bowels when he seen a giant figure emerge from that whirlwind of uncontrollable power as if it was nothing, positioned himself in front of the figure of the young woman, who, noticing the closeness of her opponent, drew energy from her hands, levitating her figure meters above the ground, only to be brought back to the ground in a blink of an eye, when the Mad Titan raised his metal glove against her, where five bright stones glittered with an indestructible and mortal power.

The scarlet vortex intensity decreased but not stopped, while the woman who was now on the floor, still moving her hands and arms in an intricate dance, blocking with crimson shields the attacks of the enemy.

"You will not touch him! I will not leave you!" Wanda cried out in pain when one of the attacks pierced her defenses and hit her ribs, was not strong enough to throw him on the floor again, but Vision shuddered with horror to hear the unmistakable sound of a crunch and the desperate gasp of Wanda.

”Wanda!”

From his position on the ground, a few meters from Wanda and Thanos, Vision could only watch, helplessly, how the power of the Infinity Stones embedded in the metal glove would disintegrating the vortex of energy that had created the young woman, and how she, tired and bloodied, but still with enough energy to protect them both, knelt on the ground under a force shield

"Your power is honorable, young lady, I admit it now" Vision never thought that a voice could make him feel a sensation so raw and cold of horror, but the icily voice of that monster froze him in his place and made him impossible to move. "You could have had a great position in my army, you could have got more power than you imagine. There's still time to reconsider it."

Another battering in the air of his monstrous gloved hand and Wanda's arms fell inert at her side, followed by a scream of pain from the woman, and a total cessation of the whirlwind of scarlet energy, which did not seem to have done a scratch to the Mad Titan, who now towered over them, smiling menacingly.

"Go away, girl, and give me the android"

"No" Wanda was panting, the wheezing of her breath formed a cloud of frosty crystals. She leaned forward and rested her bloodied hands on the stony ground. "I will not ... I will not do it"

"Wanda, get away, please ..." Vision trembling with fear. Fear of the enemy that was watching them, unperturbed, fear of the possibility of losing the stone that gave him all his life, and fear... no, not fear; terror at the death threat hanging over Wanda, who did not seem to want to stop protecting him, despite having more damage than a mortal body could endure. "Get out of here Wanda... give him what he wants."

”NO!”

Thanos laughed raucously, and the sound sank into the brain of Vision as a butcher knife, shuddering with horror every fiber of his being. The eyes of the Mad Titan fell on the woman on the floor in front of him, and then the wounded body of Vision, a few meters from the scene.

He knew it was irrational, but Vision had the uneasy feeling that those cold and calculating eyes analyzed the vulnerability of his soul, as who observes an insect in its favorite food, ready to crush him to his core.

"You've chosen a very loyal woman, android. It's a pity." And with that, he raised the giant gloved hand, keeping his eyes on the figure of the synthezoid, despite it will not be his next target.

"Please, I beg you! Just take the stone ... Please!" Without taking his eyes from Thanos, Vision managed, despite the immobility of his legs, to crawl a few meters to Wanda, using his arms and the last of his strength.

"I will, android, but before it..." Thanos looked away from the body of Vision, directing his eyes to the woman at his feet, who now lay lifeless on the ground.

_No_

_No no no no no_

_NO!_

"NO, PLEASE!" Drawing strength from where there was nothing, Vision managed to crawl to within a meter from the body of Wanda, now semiconscious. "I beg you! Take the stone! TAKE IT!"

"Vision..." The whisper of Wanda stroked his ears like a balsam, a warm touch in that world of horror that seemed endless. Her eyes slowly opened and observed Vision's face, as if to memorise the face of the man she loved. "Vision, my love ... I'm so sorry."

When he saw a single tear slid down her cheek, Vision reached for her beautiful and pale face, feeling his synthetic muscles protest the effort, but before he could touch the softness of her cheek, her body seemed to fall prey to an energy-invasive, which took all control over his limbs, and paralyzing him in the place, with one arm outstretched toward her in a vain attempt to reach and caress his face, albeit one last time.

_You need to beat him! You need to break his power and break free!_

"You refused to give me the Mind Stone the first time I demands it as mine, android" he lowered his arm tightly, and before the horrified gaze of Vision, Wanda scream in agony, prey to a convulsive shudder. Her arms give way beneath her, and she seemed to be crushed to the ground by an invisible force. "You refused to give it to me even knowing that the Earth was in danger, knowing that your loved ones would be eliminated not obey what I ordered you from the beginning. Do not you dare beg me for mercy."

Another onslaught, another scream, stronger than the previous one, emerged from Wanda's throat, while Vision was paralyzed, screaming internally of helplessness and despair.

"No... stop, please..." Tears stream down her face pale, as she writhed helplessly on the ground before the horrific torture of the Mad Titan.

Another scream broke the sobs of the young woman, and once again she was pushed to the ground, which was beginning to crack under the invisible weight. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth, and he felt helpless fury and pain mixed in a whirlwind inside him. But it was not enough to break the power that had taken possession of his body.

"P... please..." Wanda's eyes alight on his own, inert and paralyzed in her bloodied figure.

With the little strength she had left, and fighting the intense pain in her broken body caused for the torture imposed by the Titan, she extended her hand to Vision, intertwining his fingers with his own, paralyzed.

Vision feels his mind intertwine with Wanda's. Faded images crossed his eyes, followed by a feeling of unbearable pain, but that Wanda could control despite being dying inside.

_Remember?_

The voice of Wanda sounded broken and desperate, tinged with pain and agony that gripped her body, sobs gurgled from her throat, without any control, while her mind was working on creating a mental link with him and thus prevent him to observe, helplessly, the horrific scenary in front of his eyes.

_Remember ... the first time I said I loved you?_

_**Wanda...** _

_I was so nervous I couldn't even look you in the eyes..._

Another scream broke the image that had formed in front of him, but it was distorted into a background sound at the sight of a figure that emerged from the shadows of his dulled mind, wrapped in warm and comforting scarlet light.

"Do you remember?" Her scarlet figure approached him in his mind, holding out her hands, which he took between his own. Despite knowing it was a projection, he could not help but shudder to feel the warm sensation of her fingers between his.

"Yes, I remember." Wanda's face lit up with a smile so beautiful and full of life that Vision could not help but raise his hands and caress her cheeks between them.

"You took my face, just as you do right now ..."

He heard a scream in the background, but focused on the gray eyes of the woman in front of him, and how real the warmth of her skin felt under his fingers, how beautiful her lips were, and how desperate he was wanting to merge in them until nothing was left more in the world or the universe, only them, her weight on his arms, her warm lips against his own and the soft beat of her heart against his chest .

She raised her hands, caressing his synthetic face, unusually crimson skin and the lines where the vibranium was mixed with the meat.

"You told me you did not deserve me, even though you had reached the conclusion that your heart had begun to beat for the first time when you placed your eyes on me, that day, in the Avengers tower, having emerged from the cradle in which you had been created."

An agonic scream took him out of his dream, and he dared to take off for the first time the eyes of the face of his beloved, feeling a horrific despair when the image seemed to disintegrate around them.

_Wanda!_

Her hands firmly gripped his face and forced him to return to her eyes.

"My heart also beat for you the first time I saw you in the Tower, the first time I ventured into your mind." The hands of Wanda slid across Vision's chest, and she positioned them over the region where was his synthetic heart. "Do you remember what else I told you?"

"That ... that no matter what body had the person one loves."

Wanda's gray eyes brightened wistfully, and her smile grew more strongly in her face. Vision flicker when he evokes the solemn memory of his past, a naive man confused by the words of the girl he loved, but he felt no deserver after all.

"That love was for souls, not bodies"

Vision felt something wet between his fingers, and realized that Wanda's cheeks were covered with tears. Shocked, he tried to wipe them away with his thumbs.

"Remember Vision, I'll love you, even though you can not find me by your side, even... even though they take away my opportunity to stay with you."

The screams had ceased almost completely, it were still in the depths of his conscience, as a cacophony trying to gouge the layers of his skull to reach the nucleus where they were together.

"My love for you prevails beyond time, because for a soul there is no time or space, only infinity, _only this."_ The tears could no longer be contained, and Wanda's arms encircled his neck, bringing his face close to hers. "And when our life comes to an end, when our mortal bodies are subjected under the weight of death, we will find each other again, my love, because we exist beyond matter, beyond our lives; we are the cosmos itself, our love will stand together in the stardust for eons of time, creating life around us."

His arms wrapped around her body tightly, as if he wants to protect her from the cruel reality that hung over them, which was taking away the little time they had left together.

"I love you Wanda, I love you beyond my own existence"

The projection around them began to blur again, and Vision, in his desperation, clung tightly to the young woman and buried his face in her black hair, holding her tightly against his chest, holding her a few more seconds, while Wanda, with her face bright by tears, rose on her toes, and joined for last time her lips with her beloved.

They melted into each other's lips for a long moment, living their last minutes of harmony and comfort they would have in each other's arms. Memories broke into their bereaved minds; the first time their eyes rested on each others; the first time he took her in his arms, rescuing her from the ruins of the city of Sokovia and her inevitable death; when the team reconvened after the separation, and the joy he felt inside his chest when he seen her face again; the inexplicable and overwhelming emotion he felt when she smiled over the pot of paprikash he had tried to cook for her; the first time they had flown together, and she celebrated her achievement throwing her arms over his shoulders and turning with him into the sky, remembering how her warm weight in his arms had made him feel, alive, human, and like every smile, every look full of love, every caress full of tenderness, had made his synthetic heart throb like nothing else in the universe had managed to do before.

"And I'll love you, my Wanda, forever, _until the stars burn out"_

When he opened his eyes again, the warm weight of the body of the woman he loved had disappeared from his arms, and before him there was only an inert and bloodied body, which stared back at him with empty gray eyes devoid of emotion or any life, and as a single contact, a broken arm extended toward him, and the delicate hand that once stroked his face tenderly, that calmed his inner demons and he adored to kiss, lying inert and cold, laced with his own.

Vision screamed.

He screamed in pain, agony. Not as a being who fought against the enormous power that had been controlling him, not as an individual with fear of death or the life-threatening enemy, but as a man; a man whose pain tore his inside, gnawing his entire being in nothing but agony. A man who knows that he has lost everything.

A piercing scream burst into the darkness of the adjoining constellations, a huge roar of pure misery and despair. He screamed and yelled to break the power that had held him in place. He screamed in pain when he holding the lifeless body of the young woman in his arms, pain as he felt her cold skin, seeing her beautiful eyes dead and not see the brightness that once possessed them, pain to feel her quiet and silent heart against his own chest.

And over him, Thanos laughed with triumph, until the screams of pain and agony of the man to his feet became screams of anger, of rage...

_**Of hate.** _

It is said that the Mad Titan failed to raise his gloved hand when synthetic man, full of fury and pain, prey to an enormous energy, attacked against him with the force of a thousand men.

Others say that, kilometers away and after thousands of years of perpetual darkness, could be seen in the starry sky shining a blinding light, which was nothing but the power of both beings fighting, and if your put enough attention, you could hear the screams of terror of Titan, being defeated by the bestial strength of the synthetic man who cornered him in his own throne, and took his life with a burst of his power, sacrificing the last bit of his energy into defeating the monster that took the life of the only woman who ever saw him as a man, and he loved more than his own existence.

There are other versions, chants and legends scattered throughout the Galaxy over time, which speak of a colossal event in that part of the universe, which rumbled through planetary systems and moved heavenly bodies from their own orbits; an astronomical event of such magnitude, giving rise to huge the nebula which now covers much of a sector before forgotten by the cosmos itself, considered desolate and dead.

The story can be seen in every cluster of stars in the skies of every planet that saw their birth of the phenomenon; the story of an evil being who played with a greater power that he couldn't understand, destroying whole worlds in his craving for control, and the story of the two lovers, who ventured together in the darkest region of the galaxy to defeat him, sacrificing their lives with it.

Another version says it was the release of the Infinity Stones which purged of death and brought life to that place. Now the region is full of life, and it is said that the stones have disappeared inside the star cluster of cosmic dust.

But the truth is that if you manage to dive deeper on the core of the nebula, you may find the exact point where the last battle took place, and see right there six star traveling together in a single orbit. But be careful, because the stones are not alone; as the stories say, the brightness of the nebula is nothing less than the soul of the two lovers, now fused with the stones. Scarlet and gold shining in the sky, wrapping their veil around the new stars of the celestial cumulus; a gift from the stones, it is said, that when were liberated from the clutches of the enemy, giving both lovers a space in the sky, dancing together around stars.

Now they protect as huge Celestial Guardians the power that many beings in the universe tried to use for destruction, and now, free from control or dominance, is dedicated to the creation, in a sector of the galaxy that was once forgotten, and now reemerged with life once again, thanks to the ultimate sacrifice, made by their love.

**THE END**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Now that you have come this far, thanks for reading. really, thank you very much, and if you liked it, I welcome your comments, criticism and advice are welcome.  
> Have a good night or day :)  
> The Fic will be in my tumblr (Iamyourscarletvision) in the tag "myfic" if you want to reblog it.


End file.
